(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a B-pillar unit for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a B-pillar unit for a vehicle which is not connected through a welding by improving a conventional B-pillar unit for a vehicle where a welding part is ruptured when a side collision of a vehicle occurs.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a B-pillar is used on a vehicle body to reinforce rigidity of a vehicle. The various components of the B-pillar absorb impact caused from a side collision by being deformed at an initial stage of the side collision.
As shown in FIG. 1, according to a related art, a roof surface 20, a left surface 30, a right surface 40 and a floor surface 50 of a B-pillar 10 are connected respectively to a vehicle body through welding. In particular, the floor surface 50 includes various parts 50a, 50b, 50c and thus creating a complex procedure, increasing a weight of a vehicle, and requiring multiple parts to be welded thus causing the generation of stress (collected load) at the welding parts due to a long use of a vehicle (e.g., continued use). Further, when connecting an inner of a B-pillar and a side sill inner, there are regions where welding is impossible due to the limited welding gun passing apertures and thus the regions are connected using carbon dioxide (CO2) welding and are ruptured when a side collision of a vehicle occurs. Accordingly, a B-pillar unit for a vehicle that does rupture by the welding parts even when a side collision of a vehicle occurs is required.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.